Trickster Fox
by lava213
Summary: having no memories, our blond ninja hero must journey around the world and find what was lost to him. join naruto as he trys to find out who he once was and how to find i way back home. but would he want to when he finds himself. shitty summary and title I know rated M just in case the pairings are inside.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Naruto or Sly Cooper **

**(Chapter 01)**

It was a peaceful night in Paris, France the moon shined brightly casting it's lights on the many buildings, streets and people that were out walking with dates, loved ones or hanging with friends.

A lone figure steathily stalked across the rooftops of the massive city, as she made her way to police headquarters of Paris.

With amazing agility, she leaped from sign to sign as she came to a stop on a rooftop opposite of the building. "SYLVIA! CAN YOU READ ME" shouted an unknown male over the Binocu-COMS. "loud and...very loud, Bently can you turn down the volume on your end" she ask trying to stop the ringing in her ear. Bentley felt that if his sources were right, then the information she needed would be in the office of Inspector Carmelita Fox and her unknown partner.

Wanting to know if his sources on the security systems were right, she ask him again and he answered "Affirmative. I have analyzed their security system. Once inside you'll have to make your way through the air vents." the turtle informed her.

"Alright," Silvia nodded as she scooped down the streets below. Sure enough, coming to a stop her friend Murray the Hippo was in position. She continued her way, leaping across gaps moving closer to her target location.

She shuffled across the side of the water tower, leaped from TV antennas and jump in front of the ventilation shaft. "I am picking up the frequency of the laser beams. Their pattern is rather lazily spread, so you should be able to easily avoid them."

Silvia destroyed the grates of the vents and entered the interior of the building, skillfully leaping from one side to the other dodging the security laser beams until she dropped down inside the building. '"Inspector Carmelita's office is not too far from your location. I am sending you the coordinates now. To bad Naruto isn't here, we could really use his help here" Bently spoke.

Silvia merely nodded her head but knew why he couldn't be with them "Come now Bently, you know he can't help us out with this" she replied as she maneuvered between the hallways. Coming to a stop in front of a red door with an unusual design, it was Vulpone in sign, black with a mini fox tail sticking out of it. Silvia tried the knob and pressed some force against the door and sure enough it didn't move.

She turned her attention to the black framed windows and began jiggling the knobs. The window was quite old, the lock seemed to be rusted, so it took her some effort to jimmy it loose.

Prying it open, she leaps out to the window seal and slowly began shuffling around outside, looking for another entrance into the office. As she shuffled along the edge of the building debris started falling down to the ground as her foot steps kicked up dirt.

Sure enough she was able to get in through another window "I made it inside" Silvia stated as she moved in front of a safe with a complicated three digit solution. After the genius had hacked into the police security mainframe, it was child's play to learn all about the password "So what was that password?"

"9-3-7"

A click of sorts echoed and Silvia pulled open the safe. Sure enough a single folder containing the information she was seeking for was there.

"Way to go" Murray cheered for his long time friend. "Head down the fire escape and through the parking lot then let's head on out. Bar-Bue-Cue on me"

Silvia took the folder in one hand and took out a small blue card that was shaped as a raccoon head and placed it, where the file once was. She then began making her way out of the office when she looked over at the other desk. Her eyes widen at seeing a picture of a former partner in crime sitting on the desk in the room and pick it up 'I don't believe it, he's a cop now' she thought to herself looking at the photo of Naruto Uzumaki.

Putting the photo down Silvia exits the room through the window landing on the stair case "STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL" shouted someone catching her attention.

Looking up she saw a rather fetching Vixen with amazing acrobatic abilities leaping from the roof of a building to a sign, bearing a rather large red pistol. She had long, shoulder length blue hair with reddish-brown fur and tan markings.

She was wearing a form fitting blue uniform pants and a slight mid-riff bearing tank top and a tan jacket. She was about 5'5 or 5'6 and had golden colored eyes and a single golden earring in her right ear.

"I've caught you red-handed ringtail!"

"Carmelita Fox, a pleasure to see you again." she said with a slight smirk.

"I'm not here for small talk." she said as she aimed her pistol on her.

"Aaw" she pouted "But I like these small girl talks. New pistol?"

"Same one, but with some upgrades. Packs a quite a punch, you should try it." Carmelita said narrowing her eyes.

"No thanks, as flattering as that sounds, I don't swing that way." she said as the vixen let out a small growl. Her long bushy tail swishing slightly behind her.

"Let's see if you have any cute remarks once your behind bars."

"You'll have to catch me first Vixen" Silvia said reaching for the railing.

Before they can do anything, they heard a chuckle coming from behind Silvia "I see your still causing trouble for the law, huh Silvia" said the male sitting on the window sail. Looking behind her they both saw a 5'11 golden furred fox. He was wearing a black tank top with an burnt orange trench coat over it, Baggy uniform blue pants and boots.

Seeing who it was Silvia decided to stick around for a few seconds to speak with him "well, if it isn't Inspector Naruto Uzumaki" she said smirking at him looking over her shoulder. Standing up Naruto took a couple steps forwards and smiled lightly "it's been a long time Silvia. How's the gang doing?" he ask curious about how his old friends were doing. Smiling she answered him "Their doing alright. Although we wish you would come back".

Nodding his head he then turn his attention towards his partner with an annoyed look on his face "so this, is the reason why, you made me cut my date short?" not liking to have to end a date in the middle of dinner.

"My apologies inspector Uzumaki, but I felt it was more important to capture a renown theft, than some silly date" she stated narrowing her eyes at him which in turn made him step back "alright, alright, there's no reason to get mad at me" he said raising his hands in defense.

Silvia watching the scene before her, she decided to use the situation to her advantage to escape from the vixen. "it sounds like to me, inspector Carmelita has a problem with you dating other gir…" was all she could say before she had to dodge a bullet from the now enraged Carmelita. Smirking Silvia begun running down the fire escape laugh at being able to get under Carmelita's fur.

Watching his partner shoot at his old friend, Naruto looks at the end of the parking lot and saw the gang's van. Leaping over the railing he lands on a car and runs for the van.

Inside the van Murray and Bently watch as their friend jump and dodge Carmelita's shots "RRRRAAAHHHH" screamed Naruto popping his head in front of the windshield scaring the crap out of the two and making Bently retreat into his shell.

Hearing laughter they both looked to see it was their long time friend Naruto laughing his ass off holding his sides "ha ha o-oh my g-g-god ha ha ha ha" he laughed out. Getting off the van and walking next to Bently's window "ah man that was great, so how have you guys been over the last two years" ask the fox wondering what they been up to since he left the crew.

After talking for a minute Naruto saw Silvia leaped on the front of a car, using the momentum to bounce off another car with a higher bounce and leaped over towards a pole. Swinging off of it she leaped off it as Carmelita continued to fire.

"You can't escape me, you ring tailed bitch!" she shouted as she leaped onto the walls with impressive super animal ability and continued to fire. A blast sailed over Silvia's head as she dropped down and rolled across the ground. Rolling back to her feet Silvia picked up speed and leaped through the awaiting open doors of the van "see you guys later" Naruto said as they drove off waving bye to him.

Landing next to him Carmelita continued to fire at the van shouting "GET BACK HERE YOU CRIMINAL BITCH". Waving at the enrage vixen and laughing friend she sat back in her seat and begun to read the file she swiped.

Finally, the first step of her mission. She would now be able to track down the people who killed her parents, retrieve her family heirloom and make them pay. 'Mother, Father, I promise, I'll avenge the family name and get justice for your death. Just wait a little longer.' she thought to herself then shook her head to clear her mind of that day.

**(End Chapter) **

**Hope you guys like this story leave me a review on what you think and if i should continue and the poll on who gets sent after Hiruzen sends Naruto away in my Let's Play Fishcake remake anyway**

**PEACE**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 02)**

Driving away from the yelling, angry vixen and their old friend. She watch as he waved at them and couldn't help but think about the day, they first met and let a smile grace her face "Hey, do you guys remember the first day we met Naruto?" she ask looking at the both of them getting nods from hippo and turtle. And down memory lane they went.

**(Flashback - 9 Years ago)**

It was a bright beautiful day at the *Happy Camper* orphanage. Birds were chirping singing a wonderful melody and children's laughter was heard as they were playing.

We find a little raccoon girl wearing a blue sleeve-shirt, blue gloves with gold trimmings, black pants, blue shoes and on the top of her head was a blue beret that looked to be too big for her. She was seen running towards the slide and dived under it, a second later she stuck her head out looking around and saw no one was following or watching her "Alright guys, we're all clear" she said to her friends.

"Good, now let's begin" said a little turtle with thick glasses, pulling out a red sketch book out of his bag and placed it in front them.

While both her and the little turtle begun making plans their big friend decided to tell them of the news he overheard the matron talk on the phone earlier "Hey I heard early this morning, that a new kid might be joining the orphanage sometime today" said the big pink hippopotamus, who was the same age as them but taller gaining their attention of plan making on getting the cookie jar.

"Wait, there's a new kid coming? When did you find this out Murray?" The raccoon girl ask him wanting to know a little more with the little turtle nodding his head wanting to hear more as while. Murray then explained how he found out and what time the new kid should be arriving at the orphanage and just as he finished explaining, they saw a cop car driving up to the orphanage and pulled up next to the house.

The cop was a large brown bear that stood at 6'8. He exits his car, stepping next to the back door and opens it to reveal a little dark yellow fox. The kid was wearing a black t-shirt with a orange swirl design on the front, dark green shorts that stopped at his knees and had on blue open toe-sandals.

When the little girl saw him, she stared a little at seeing the cute little fox boy jump out of the car with a blank expression on his face, like if he was trying to remember something he long forgotten. What really amazed her and her friends was that the kid had two bushy fox tails slightly swishing behind him and found it pretty neat. The cop then ushered the young boy to the follow him.

Nodding his head he followed the big bear into the house, before he want inside he looked around and saw the raccoon girl and her friends underneath the slide. He stared at them for a few seconds then walked inside "so...I'm guessing that's the new kid?" she ask aloud receiving nods from her two friends.

**(15 Minutes Later)**

After the officer left the matron rounded the children up in front of the house "Alright children quite it down" she said getting the kids to be quiet for her.

"We have a new child that well be living with us from now on" she said gesturing to the two tailed fox boy standing next to her "Would you like to introduce yourself or should I" giving him a warm smile getting a nod from the young boy.

He stepped forward and taking a breath to calm himself from his nerves "my name is..." was all he could say before his head started to hurt, gripping his head he fell to the ground grunting and groaning in pain then heard a voice in the back of his head.

_'My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage, believe it'_

The matron kneeled next to the child grabbing both his shoulders with a worried expression on her face as well as the other children "what's wrong? are you ok?"she ask in a concern tone wanting to know what was happening with him. Standing up he looked at the matron with a light smile "I'm alright, just a bit of a headache." this in turn made the matron feel a little relieved but gave a worried glance at the young kit.

He then looks towards the other children with the same smile "It's nice to meet you all, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I hope we can be friends" the now identified Naruto said to them.

The few kids that lived at the orphanage begun to introduce themselves one by one, as well shaking his hand.

Looking up he saw the big hippo kid he saw earlier under the slide "My name is Murray, it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto" said the big kid giving the young fox a big hug. This in turn made his two friends shakes their heads knowing the tendency of their big pink friend.

Naruto struggled under the bone crashing hug for a few minutes trying to escape "Murray! would you mind putting me down" huffed the yellow fox wanting to breath.

After putting Naruto back on the ground, the young tortuous walk up to Naruto to introduce himself "Greetings Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Bently and I hope we can be friends" said the small smart turtle with a smile, adjusting his glasses.

Last to introduce themselves was the young raccoon girl "It's nice to meet you Naruto, hope we can be friends" she said with a light pink tint on her cheeks, a little nervous of meeting the young fox. After introductions were over the matron told the children to go play and went inside to prepare a bed for little Naruto and get started on making lunch.

Outside we find Naruto watching the other kids play, having fun with one another.

While watching them he couldn't help but have a feeling of Deja Vu, like if he went through this kind of experience before then looks to his right and saw Silvia, Bently and Murray walking up to him "Hey do you want to play with us Naruto?" Silvia ask getting a nod from him. "Sure, what do you guys want to play?" he ask happy to be able to make new friends fast, and off they went to play. Not knowing the friendship they made that day, will change their lives in the future and test their bonds for when little Naruto remembers who he once was or what he did.

**(Flashback End) **

Smiling they went back to their temporary base in Paris, to plan their next move on retrieving the Thievius Raccoonus from her parents murders.

** (Back with the Fox Duo)**

"Damn that annoying woman" Carmelita growled, not liking the fact that she got away and turn to her partner.

"And what about you, inspector Naruto? Why did you allow that theft to escape?" wanting an answer from him tapping her feet. Naruto already looking for an escape rou...

*RING RING*

Startling him, he reached into his pocket and took out his cellphone thankful to whoever called him "Hello" he said to the person on the other end, this in turn made Carmelita a little miff'd that she wasn't getting her question answered, "yes, yes sir, we'll be there in a couple of minutes" he said aloud making Carmelita confused and tilt her head slightly.

Hanging up he then looks up to her "Chief wants us in his office right now" he said to her walking past her and sighed in relief.

'Thank you chief' he thought to himself wiping the sweat of his forehead.

Watching him walk away she grid her teeth and started to mumble out incoherent words under her breath about her partner. Standing for a second to clear her head, she fellowed behind her partner.

**(Half an Hour Later)**

Walking out of the chief office Naruto and Carmelita both sighed in unison "Well looks like we won't be seeing each others for awhile huh? Oh well" Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. Carmelita just nods her head "yes it is, have a good and safe time on your undercover case Naruto, hope you catch your criminal" she said with a slight hint of sadness in her voice and begun to walk away.

Noticing the hint in her voice Naruto watch her walk away for a few seconds "Hey Carmelita, how about we go get a drink to celebrate my first undercover case." he said aloud looking away from the vixen. Stopping in mid-step Carmelita look back at Naruto and saw a light tint of red on his cheeks, seeing this she let a small smile grace her face "Ok two tails, as long as you're buying" she said with a smile turned smirk.

Making Naruto hang his head "fine" he sighed out then smiled at his partner "let's get going" he said throwing a fist in the air walking towards the exit with his partner who slightly giggled quietly not wanting him to hear her and followed behind him.

**(Next Day - Airport) **

We find our young heroin and her friends in disguises waiting in line at the security checkpoint with Silvia lightly tapping her feet wishing the line would hurry up. "Now I really wish Naruto was here, he could of gotten us through this line already and on the plane" Bently said tired of waiting.

Receiving nods from his friends "Either that or he would make standing in line more fun" Silvia said feeling bored trying to see what was taking so long, they didn't notice a figure sneaking up behind Bently who felt someone tap his shoulder, turning his head he came face to face with a guy in a hockey mask with a gloved knife (an: think Freddy's knife glove and to anybody who don't know Freddy then stop reading and watch Nightmare On Elm Street) looming over him chuckling evilly with glowing yellow eyes, making the nerdy turtle shriek out a girlish scream and faint on the spot.

This in turn startled everyone in the terminal making them look towards them seeing a raccoon girl lowing her hat to hide her face from the embarrassing moment, while the big pink hippo was laughing at his friend. Looking over to the culprit of the girlish scream they saw the one in the hockey mask on the ground laughing his ass off, pointing at the turtle "ha ha ha ha o-oh m-m-my ha ha ha ha go-god, ha ha t-th-that was ha ha w-wa-was gr-great" he laughed out rolling side to side.

"Damn it Naruto! will you stop scaring him like that, it's embarrassing to us all, as well as for him" Silvia shouted at the fox scolding him.

Naruto was still laughing "s-so-sorry hahaha Si-Silvia, but hahaha I just c-can't help I-it" said Naruto trying to calm himself down from his laughing fit getting to his feet.

Walking up to them he pulled his mask off showing his grinning face, then four security guards surrounded him holding taser's in their hands pointing it at him "Sir, we are going to have to ask you to put the glove down and come with us" said the boar security guard. Looking around Naruto then reached into his coat and pulled out his police badge and showed the guards getting them to put their tasers away but stood on guard "Sorry about the disturbance, but I just wanted to scare my friend here" pointing towards Bently.

Who was starting to wake up from his fainting spell, "Since the line was going so slow, I just wanted to have some fun" he said getting the boar to wave the other guards to back down. Seeing them walk away Naruto then turn his head towards them, seeing them look at him with a questioning expression on their faces...while two of them, Murray was just smiling at him, happy to see him again "So what are you doing here Naruto" Silvia ask wanting an answer from the fox.

Bently nod his head also wanting an answer "We all made a promise to help Silvia find her families heirloom and that's why I'm here, remember I never back down from my promises because that's my nind..." but before he could finish what he was saying, a sharp pain stroked him making him grip his head and fell on one knee grunting.

"NARUTO" they shouted seeing him faint.

**(End Chapter)**

**Hope you guys like the chapter, leave a review and tell me what you think of it and the poll for the remake of my Let's Play Kitsune fic is still up so get voting and also I'm thinking of making a Naruto/Pleasure Bon Bon fic tell me if you think I should, anyway**

**PEACE**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 03) **

_Drip..drip...drip_

Hearing the drips Naruto slightly opens his eyes to find his vision was blurry for a few seconds and cleared, looking around he saw he was in a sewer, 'the hell?' he thought to himself looking around wondering how he got down there 'where the hell am I? Wasn't I just at the terminal?' getting himself off the ground then heard something coming from an unknown direction.

"**well, well, well look at what we got here**" boomed a loud, deep voice, coming from around a corner down the second corridor on his left. Hearing the voice Naruto felt scared of this voice but it also felt...familiar, "**Come Naruto, it's been such a long time since we last talked, don't worry I won't bite...much**" this voice said giving out a chuckle.

Calming himself down Naruto then proceeded to fellow where the laughter was coming from.

After five minutes of walking down corridors and turning corners our friend walked into a large room, looking around Naruto notice the walls and pipes were either corroded, creaked or busted. Looking at the pipes he saw red and blue glowing liquid pouring out at an alarming rate, he then notice the huge bar gate that was also rusted. Naruto cautiously walked towards the gate. Stepping in front of the bars of the gate, looking up he saw a piece of paper with a faded drawing on it but for some reason he was able to read the symbol in the middle "seal" he said to himself tilting his head.

"**RRRRAAAAHHHH**"

A huge colossal wolf bang against the bars rattling the gate as well as scaring the crap out of Naruto making him fall backwards trying to crawl away from the giant wolf "**ha ha, it's been such a long time since we last talk to one another hasn't it, my little friend**" said the huge wolf.

Not knowing what the giant beast was talking about Naruto stood back up and took a cautious step forward "who are you, why are we here and how do you know my name" he ask the giant wolf with a bit of fear in his voice. Chuckling the wolf then begun to faze through the bars "**it looks like you forgot who I am...Naruto**" it said before a bright flash of light blinded him making Naruto shield his eyes.

After the light died down Naruto peered his eyes open slightly then went eye-wide and red in the face at what he saw. Standing in front of him was one of the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on bare ass naked and seeing his jaw-drop she giggled at the flattery of his expression and puts both arms under her bust and lift her breast making the impressive *twins* jiggle and bounce.

Naruto then shock his head and looked at the fur-less woman standing in front of him with a flirtious smile adoring her lovely lips. She then lift up her right arm and snapped her fingers making a tight grey and red kimono appear on her figure and hugged it nicely showing off her curves "**In order to tell you who I am, I'm going to have to force a few of your memories to return**" the former giant wolf said slowly walking her way to the blond fox making Naruto step backwards for every step forward. Getting tired Juubi disappeared in a blink of an eye, this in turn surprised Naruto making him look around franticly for the wolf-ear'd woman.

Feeling something behind him Naruto turn'd around fast only to meet an open palm hand gripping onto his head hard "**I'm sorry for the pain you are about to go through Naruto-kun, but if you want your memories back...then this is needed**" she said pushing deep red chakra into his mind 'is this all of my chakra, that I can access because of the seal? It should be enough to remove the seal you put on yourself Naruto-kun...at least, I hope it is' she thought to herself sadly.

As she was pushing her chakra into him, his head then started to hurt more badly then all the other times his headache's would act up. Gripping his head Naruto then let out a gruesome scream of pain and anguish then fell straight to the ground like a rag doll. Looking at the once proud Konoha shinobi lay before her Juubi couldn't help but feel I little sad for her host since she was returning something he didn't want '_**I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but the memory seals are destroying your mind, I can't allow that to happen**_' was what she thought to herself watching as Naruto's body and appearance begun to change.

No longer was there fur covering his body from head to toe, instead was lightly tan skin, blond hair, whisker marks on his cheeks, didn't have a snort for a nose and his ears were on the side of his head instead on top of his head. Watching him change back to what he used to look like she let a smile grace her lips 'I forgot how handsome you look Naruto-kun' she thought to her, then another thought crossed her mind which got her attention '_**wait..if he's changing in his mind then that would mea...oh oh**_' she sighed to herself.

**(Back In Reality)**

We find out favorite band of thieves driving down a wet dirt road at high speed while there was a storm, blowing the van around almost tipping over a few times and we see both Bently and Silvia looking at their friend Naruto lay in front of them, different in appearance from a red flash of light that surrounded him five minutes after they left the airport.

The silence was broken by a groan coming from their now non-fur friend. "mmm..why is the room shaking?" he groaned out feeling like he wanted to puke on whoever was doing it. Looking around he saw both Bently and Silvia sitting next to him, looking at them he notice looks of concern in their eyes, as well as curiosity in Bently's "What? Why are you to looking at me like tha..." was all he could say before a flash of images invaded his mind.

Seeing him leaning over about to fall off the seat bench he was laying on a few seconds ago Silvia reacted quickly and grab on to him making sure he didn't fall "hey, are you alright?" she ask with concern and worry in her voice "What happen to you?" another question was ask by her.

Looking at himself, Naruto saw he actually change physically rather then it being a dream "I..I'm fine, but I'm starting to remember who I was...before I came to the orphanage" Naruto said to his friends Getting shock expressions from each of them and as well as a nearly tipped over van "Murray watch the road man, that was to close" Naruto called out rubbing the back of his head and getting moans from the other two.

Sitting back down on their seats Silvia looks at Naruto and said what the three always wanted to know "what do you remember?" was her question. "I remember somethings, but not a lot" he answered her "like the fact, that I am very old and as well as being the last human on this planet" when this was said Bently eyes look like it was going to fall right out of his eye sockets at the mentioning of being a human, because to his knowledge the human race was wiped out thousands of years ago before the current inhabitants of today's world evolved into what they are now, then another thought crossed his mind 'if he's a human...then we can learn much more about them before they went extinct' he thought with a big excited expression on his face at being one of the first to learn of their civilization and culture.

At the same time Bently was thinking that Silvia stared at her old friend and couldn't help but feel sad for him at being the only one left of his people 'Naruto' was all she thought with a worried look in her eyes. Shaking his head Naruto then look out the windshield window and notice it was raining heavily "so where are we?" he ask wondering where they were.

"We're at Isle O'Wrath, located in the center of the perilous seas known as the Welsh Triangle" Bently answered his friend looking over the police file they got from Carmelita's office. Silvia stared at Naruto for a few minutes before she grabbed the file from Bently "and the first one we're after is, Sir Raleigh the Frog, he's the Fiendish Five's Chief Machinist" she read off the file. "Bored with a life of luxury and wealth, Raleigh's criminal mind blossomed when he discovered a love for piracy, a genius for designing evil machinery won this crime addict his membership in the Fiendish Five" Naruto said getting surprised looks from the three making look around "what?" tilting his head. "You read the file before us! Didn't you" Silvia said crossing her arms under her bust.

Naruto gave her a deadpan stare and said "well Carmelita is my partner, so why wouldn't I get to read it" making Silvia and Bently to face palm themselves with Silvia having a blush on her face, while Bently shook his head at the question since they should already know that.

"anyway, how much longer until we reach our destination?" Naruto ask feeling bored of sitting in the van.

"We'll be their in twenty minutes, so you two better get ready" Murray said taking a sharp turn. Nodding both Silvia and Naruto begun to get themselves prep and ready to go.

**(End Chapter)**

**Sorry about the wait anyway leave a review on what you think of this chapter anyway**

**PEACE**


End file.
